knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Awakening (chapter)
World of Awakening (覚醒の世界, Kakusei no Sekai) is the fourth chapter of KvD Heroes. Part 1: Awakening Trial You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 3 opponents: Sokara (Shepherd), Koshka (War Cleric), and Demiri (Guardian Dueler; rides on his horse, Taragon). Your team is on the north side of the map while the enemy team is on the south side. When your turn ends, the enemy team will move forward. Move your Lance unit on Sokara's attack range, but when Sokara is defeated, Demiri will come after your Lance unit and he'll gain the advantage. Move your Blade unit or your Red Magic unit to attack Demiri. Be aware that Koshka can heal the enemy units, so take her out as soon as possible. Part 2: Blade Dancer You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Lansu (Dynast), Kelli (Dancer), an Valihan Axe Knight, and an Valihan Bow Fighter. This stage can be quite difficult, as Kelli is a Dancer unit and she will use her "Dance" ability to have an enemy unit move again. Use your powerful Lance unit to take Kelli out, but you'll have to get through Lansu first, as he will move extra forward to attack your unit. You should also watch out for that Valihan Axe Knight, as his attack and defense powers are high. Take him out with your powered-up Blade unit (and make sure your unit has the "Drakoslayer" blade) and your Red Magic unit. Also, defeat the Valihan Bow Fighter with either your Magic unit, your Archer unit, or your Thief unit. Part 3: Big Ambush You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Senpai (Battlemage) and the three Valihan Pegasus Knights with their Sword, Axe, and Lance weapons respectively. Your team is in the center of the map, while the enemy team are in each of the four corners of the map. It's impossible to attack Senpai and a Valihan Sword Flyer on your first turn, so send your Lance unit on the Valihan Lance Flyer's attack range and your Sword unit to the Valihan's Axe Flyer's attack range. Once you've dealt with both enemies and if you have your Archer or Green Magic units, send those units to attack and defeat either Senpai or the Valihan Lance Flyer, since your Axe unit cannot reach them at this point. But, if either of those enemy Lance units survive, your units won't counter on the Enemy Phase, be careful. Part 4: Surprising Villager You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 4 opponents: Goose (Villager), Marcella Rubino (Tactician), a Valihan Bow Cavalier, and a Valihan Troubadour. This part can be very tricky, because if your units destroy the walls, your units will be wide open for the enemy units to attack. To easily defeat Goose, you must send your powerful Green Magic user and attack him with all the power you have. Watch out, though, because when the Enemy Phase begins, a Valihan Bow Cavalier will attack your units. If your units manage to survive, strike the enemy unit back and defeat him. Another thing you need to watch out for is the Marcella's Green Magic attack. Send your Sword unit or your Red Magic unit to defeat her. But, you should also take out the Valihan Troubadour quickly, as that enemy unit can heal the other enemy during the Enemy Phase. Part 5: Prince of Awakening You will have 4 units on your team. You will also have 3 opponents and one boss: Sokara (Great Shepherd), Marcella Rubino (Divinemaster Tactician), Dakota (Skyguard), and Vigur (Skyguard). This is yet another tricky map, as your team is on the bottom side of the map and two of your units are on Rubino's attack range. Unless you have your Red Magic unit, she is sure to strike your units down. Defeat Marcella in her own game as soon as possible, because that will have Sokara get closer to your team. Once Sokara is one block away from your units, send your Lance unit or your Blue Magic unit and defeat him. Dakota is on the far left on the map, so send your Axe unit or your Green Magic unit to her attack range and take her down. Furthermore, when Vigur gets closer to your team, defeat him with your Lance unit or your Blue Magic unit. Chapter Script Script can be found here. Category:Chapters